


We'll All Get There Soon

by tellmewhatisreal



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, a tad melancholic though, not quite angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatisreal/pseuds/tellmewhatisreal
Summary: An encounter on New Year's Eve.





	We'll All Get There Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the thing: I have been working on a couple of B99 fics for a few months now, but I'm having trouble with them. This fic was actually a part of a longer story, but this was the only section that I was happy with. So I decided to post it as its own story without overthinking it!

Amy stands out on the patio, enjoying the cool air entering her lungs. It's actually unseasonably warm for New Year's, but it's definitely cooler than inside, where the space is shared by dozens of people. She's taking a swig out of her beer bottle when she hears the sliding door open.

"Here you are!" Jake exclaims happily, shutting the door behind him. "Thank god I found you. I've had so many boring conversations in the span of fifteen minutes. Apparently Terry and Sharon only know grown up people," he delivers the last words in distaste.

"I know, right?" she chuckles, taking in his party look, which is the same as his work look, but with one of those ridiculous New Year's headbands. "I thought you couldn't make it? What happened to all those awesome parties you were supposed to attend? You had a party schedule and everything."

"Oh yeah, I went to, like, four of them. It was crazy. Had _way_ too many shots and thought this party would be boring enough to sober me up a bit. I was right." He glances back inside amusedly. "I still have three parties to go to, but I'm sure I'll manage to get back on track despite this detour."

"I'm sure," Amy nods, wondering what it feels like to be able to be with people so effortlessly.

Jake steps closer and shoves his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket. "You seem oddly contemplative. Everything okay?"

Surprised by his sincere question, she hastily fixes a smile on her face. "Yes! Yeah, absolutely. It's just... New Year's, you know. It's not exactly my favorite holiday." She looks up at the night sky, expecting him to gasp at the blasphemy toward the holiday.

"Why don't you like it?" he asks calmly instead.

"I don't know. I've never really enjoyed it. It feels... forced, somehow."

"Huh," he nods. Then he nudges her with his elbow. "Is it worse than Halloween?"

"Ugh, god no. Halloween is the worst," she says pointedly and he laughs.

The sliding doors open again and people start to gather on the lawn. It's almost midnight, she realizes.

"Weren't you supposed to be at one of your cool parties when the ball drops?"

He looks over at her and shrugs. "Nah, this is fine."

Someone in the crowd begins the countdown. People are popping open their champagne bottles and cheering. Amy stealthily steps closer to Jake so that their arms touch. A feeling of contentment washes over her. She feels happy that he's here. And for just a moment she lets herself think that Jake is happy to spend New Year's with her. They watch the fireworks, Jake taking occasional sips out of her bottle, and in a moment of boldness she hooks her arm through his. He doesn't pull away.


End file.
